Tools Bag/LittleBigPlanet 3
Tools The Tools page brings together many of the Function tools from other Popit pages in one place. This functions are focused on changing materials' settings, specifically talking: form, structure, and hazardous effects. Objects Popit Cursor Move objects around, delete them, tweak them, glue them, do anything really. Corner Editor The Corner Editor allows you to make precise adjustments to the shapes you have made. Select it from the Popit window, and tap over the object you wish to adjust. The Popit Cursor is now restricted to the borders of the object you have selected. Move your cursor along the edge of the object until you reach the point you wish to alter. Tap again and you are able to pull and push the dimensions of the edge you have selected. Tap once more to set the alteration. You can change the shape of the object by introducing multiple vertices on the object. Simply select a side of your object and push/pull the corners until you have created a shape you desire. Using this method, almost anything can be created. Advanced Glue Tool Choose exactly which objects you want to glue together, by selecting them one at a time. Material Changer With the Material Changer it is possible to change the material of a contiguous object to another selected material. To use it select Material Changer, then choose and select the material to which you want to change other objects, and finally change as many materials by pressing on them. When you are done press to go back to material selection and again to return to the Materials menu. UV Tool You may not be able to guess from the name, but this tool lets you move and rotate material textures. Select it, hover it over an object, and press . then use the left stick to move its texture around, and the right stick to rotate its texture. Capture Object Save an object to your Goodies Bag . Now you can re-use it in any other level, or give it away in a Prize Bubble . Slice'N Dice It lets you cut objects up into smaller pieces. It works similarly to the Corner Editor. Dephysicalise Tool The Dephysicalise tool is a tool that originated from the LittleBigPlanet PS Vita title, and was brought to LittleBigPlanet 3 . This tool is used to remove the physics from items - meaning they become un-collidable (the player and other objects can pass through them as if they are not present). Careful use of this tool can be used to decrease huge amounts of lag and save space on the Thermometer . Rail Editor The Rail Editor can alter rails similar to the Corner Editor. Stickers & Decorations Sticker & Decoration Edit Tool Like a Popit Cursor but for Stickers & Decorations Sticker Cutter Cut a material into the shape of the sticker placed on it. Paint If you have the Move Pack, you can use this tool to paint your own Stickers. Sticker Scrubber Removes all stickers from a material or object. Hazards Hazards can be applied to objects or materials and are deadly for Sackboys . Electric Tool A dangerous element that can be applied to certain materials. If touched, the sackboy will be electrocuted and die. Flame Tool A form of danger. Coming in contact with fire will singe your Sack person. Prolonged exposure or multiple contact to fire within a short period of time is fatal. Plasma Tool Another form of danger that, if Sackboy touches it, it will destroy him. Horrible Gas Tool A lingering gas that kills your Sack person if touched. Can be re-coloured by pressing square. Unlethalize Tool Used when you want to remove hazards from the selected material. Cameras Game Camera The Game Camera can alter the normal camera angle and zoom. Movie Camera The Movie Camera can be used for making Movies. Snapshot Camera The Snapshot Camera takes a snapshot in game. Adventuring Memoriser The Memoriser is a tool introduced in LittleBigPlanet PS Vita , and then later added to LittleBigPlanet 2 and LittleBigPlanet 3 by the DC Comics Premium Level Pack . It's designed to remember the state of a signal, even if the player leaves and re-enters the level, and, if given a label, can even share the signal across multiple Memorisers with the same label, even if the Memorisers are in completely different levels. A maximum of 50 labels can be created per-profile. In LittleBigPlanet 3 on PS4, the Memoriser is completely unobtainable without either importing it from PS3 or hacking the game. Quest Marker Can guide the way to the quest goal if activated in the Organizertron Quest Sensor The Quest Sensor senses whether you have completed a quest or a side quest. Quest Tweaker The Quest Tweaker can determine whether you have completed the quest or a side quest. And can activate new quests. Dynamic Thermometer Loading Linker The Loading Linker allows creators to make the game load two separate detached objects as if it was glued together in a Dynamic Thermometer Level. Preloader A Preloader allows creators to make the game load a selected zone that is not within the normal loading zone range of players, either when a player is within range of the Preloader, or on demand by Logic. There are two ways that it could load a zone, preloading only loads the zone partially, while fully loading the zone will make the objects in it load as if it a player was nearby. This can be used in a cutscene to preload objects before the camera focuses on them, so that when it does focus on the zone you selected it will appear as intended instead of it suddenly popping up as a black object before the textures are done loading. Permanency Tweaker Permanency Tweakers allow objects to stay loaded in a level that has the Dynamic Thermometer enabled. This can be used to make sure that global logic does not disable itself when no players are nearby itself, thus making sure that the level will always work properly. Category:Creation Tools Category:Create Category:Create Mode Category:Tools Category:Tools bag Category:Popit Category:LittleBigPlanet 3